


Profile Pic

by secretninjagirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretninjagirl/pseuds/secretninjagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao enlists Shin-chan's help to get the perfect profile pic.  Inspired by this fanart: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42278440</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profile Pic

“Come on, Shin-chan,” Takao whined, pouting up at Midorima. 

“I don’t see why this is necessary,” his friend said stiffly. 

“Don’t you know what social media is?” he asked, exasperated.

“No,” the other boy replied, frowning. 

“You’re so weird, Shin-chan,” Takao laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.  “All you need to know is that I need to have a good profile pic to get people to follow me.” 

            “I don’t see why you couldn’t get someone else to do this,” Midorima said obstinately. 

            “I have to take it in the gym,” he explained, “and there’s no one else here I can ask to do this.”  The taller boy still didn’t respond. 

            “I’ll pull the cart for a whole week without playing rock-paper-scissors,” he offered, trying to make it sound as appealing as possible, in addition to using his best puppy dog eyes. 

            “Fine,” Midorima sighed eventually, holding out his hand for the camera. Takao let out a little shout of victory, pumping his fist in the air.  He settled himself on the ground, grabbing the basketball he’d brought over for this purpose, and putting in his earbuds. 

            “It’s just for effect,” he explained, at Midorima’s obvious confusion. He settled into a pose he liked, leaning his head on one hand, trying to look as serious and contemplative as possible.  When he looked up, his teammate’s expression looked strange and stiff, even for him. Takao managed to hold the pose for about 10 more seconds, before he burst into a fit of giggles.

            “What’s wrong with your face, Shin-chan?” he managed, between giggles.

            “Shut up,” Midorima responded emphatically.  “I’m trying to take the pictures you asked me to take.”

            The reminder of the pictures helped Takao to catch his breath again and resume his previous pose.  He held it for longer this time, but eventually lost it when Midorima’s expression became more and more scrunched up in what seemed to be annoyance and a bit of embarrassment. Eventually he burst out in laughter again. 

            “What is it this time?” Midorima grumbled. 

            “Shin-chan,” Takao managed to wheeze between laughs, “your face looks so constipated.” Midorima just frowned at him.

            “Do you want to see the pictures?” his friend asked.  Takao held his hand up and waved it helplessly, still laughing too hard to get up.  Miraculously somehow Midorima understands, grabbing his hand and pulling him up easily. Perhaps too easily, since Takao loses his balance and falls right into the taller boy’s broad, hard chest. They stood like that for a long moment, Midorima looking at him unreadably, and Takao wondering if his heart was beating so fast from his previous laughter or their current position. Surprisingly, the other boy didn’t push him away violently, but instead put both hands on his shoulders to both push him away and steady him. 

            “Here,” Midorima said, offering the camera.  Takao flicked through them, finding that they weren’t bad, in fact they were much better than he expected. 

            “Thanks, Shin-chan,” he said, smiling up at his friend.  “They’re great.” 

            The taller boy’s eyes widened for a moment, before he looked away, pushing his glasses up.  He might have been blushing but it was hard to tell. 

“It was nothing,” he told Takao stiffly. 

(Somehow, Midorima forgot to remind him to pull the cart for the whole week.)


End file.
